Helena's Goddess
by Mister Evil
Summary: '"Look, look! There they are. Aren't they gorgeous?" Jessica hissed as she prodded me to look at the new students. They just looked really pale and pretty to me, especially the shorter girl. She kinda looked like a pixie...I think I've stared too long now for it to still be considered non-stalkerish. Oops. (Alice/OC) (Fem-slash my bros.)
1. Chapter 1

**There will be a cover picture up when fanfiction gets their image manager stuff sorted. In case anyone is following my other Alice/OC story, sorry guys! I get distracted and flipflop!**

* * *

I want to say that my mother and I have always lived here in this tiny two bedroom house. Our neighbors had always been the Blacks and I don't think I'd actually stepped off the reservation until I hit high school. I lived a sheltered life. Well sort of sheltered, I knew that something odd happened with the men on the reservation.

My mother always said it was something in the water that made them grow so big, just like the trees. Sometimes I'd wander around in the woods, looking up at the trees and wondering if I'd ever get to be that tall. Funny how things change. My mother remarried when I hit high school, to a native. William Black Jr, I knew him as uncle Billy from next door. Then suddenly the Blacks weren't our neighbors and I was a child from another marriage.

Jacob black had two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I was born just three years after them in 1989 but despite the small age gap I didn't see them after the wedding. They left, leaving me and Jake to deal with the new environment as they went to start their lives. As my sophomore began to slowly come to a close, I found I didn't mind having Jake as a little brother. He was only a year younger than me but he'd dwarfed me in height ever since I could remember.

Fork's high school wasn't that bad. I was pale, I knew I was. I always knew that I didn't quite fit in with everyone on the reservation. I wasn't even sure how my mother was so dark but I was so pale. I'd taken my father's genes almost entirely. A female replica of him, she'd said. I'd kept his german last name of Gott after she became a Black. It made me Helena Emmaline Gott, a big mouthful basically.

"Helena. Wake up, girl." Jessica's voice chattered in my ear, making me jump.

"Who said I was asleep?" I looked away from the rain covered window to her with a raised brow.

"No one, I guess." She furrowed her brow as we stood and filtered out of the English classroom. The usual crowds pushed and pulled as we went towards the cafeteria.

"So did you hear that there's actually six of them that are joining?" Jessica giggled away as I shrugged. I was more focused on not getting elbowed in the eyeball for a bowl of lettuce.

"Now I have." I snorted. She'd been talking about these Cullens for ages now. I didn't even know how she heard of kids coming to school before they even _got_ here.

To be fair, she some how knew about me coming before I showed up. A Quileute girl coming to Forks high school was absolutely unheard of. Truth is that I had a choice as a half blood and I felt too insecure about my level of pale compared to Jake's skin. I still remember being tag teamed by her and Lauren about Quileute guys and the size of their biceps on my first day.

"Hey babe." Mike winked as I sat a bowl of lettuce, cucumbers, peppers, and other assorted veggies down onto the table. He and I had been a thing for a little while, maybe a year or so. I didn't feel like it was all that serious and I had a feeling he'd done it just for the sudden boost in popularity.

"Hiya." I greeted. Jake didn't like him, mom didn't like him, Billy didn't like him...really no one but Jessica and Lauren liked him. I think mom and Billy had always hoped I'd pick someone from the reservation but the trouble with that was that they were all related some how. At least I knew for a fact that Mike wasn't like my fourth cousin twice removed or something.

"So hear anything about the Sadie's dance coming up?" Mike nudged my elbow with his, grinning. I turned to him, holding my hand over my mouth.

"You know I'm supposed to be asking, right?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke with a mouthful.

"Maybe." He shrugged, still grinning as he forked down what looked like spahgetti. The Sadie Hawkin's dance was in three months, at the end of our sophomore year.

"Come on, Mikey. Can't act too desperate or she might wise up and dump you." Ben Cheney smirked from across the table at my boyfriend.

"Real cute, Ben." I condescended with a small smirk. They had their little competitions but sometimes I felt like Ben wasn't the smartest guy here.

When I first came to Fork's he asked if my mother was really my mother considering she was probably five times darker than I've ever been. Jessica asked the same thing a day later but she did it with a little more finesse, asking if she was my step-mother. I think Angela Weber was the only one that didn't comment on the difference between me and the rest of my family and I'd barely talked to her since freshman year.

"Oh so you think I'm cute, huh?" He wiggled his eye brows as he clicked his tongue at me. I giggled as I shook my head, not bothering to respond to him.

The conversation drifted back to the Cullens that were supposed to show up next week while I was more concerned with the weekend starting tomorrow. Mike and I made plans to try surfing with some of his guy friends at the beach while the weather was alright.

* * *

"I still feel like I should be tagging along." Jake sighed from my bed.

"You always feel like you should be tagging along." I rolled my eyes as I pushed his leg over to the side to grab my shoes. They had little holes to let out the water but keep the rocks away from my feet.

"Thats because you keep bringing _him_ along." Jake motioned dramatically to Mike who was standing in the doorway. I let out a small snort as Mike rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

"You'll understand when you're older, now be good and there's probably some food in the freezer." I put the shoes under my arm as I stood and patted his forehead.

"See ya, squirt." Mike smirked as he threw an arm around my shoulders. I heard a low growl behind us coming from my room which left me with only Jake as the cause.

"You're always antagonizing him." I shook my head as we went down the stairs.

"What? Nuh-uh! _He's_ antagonizing _me._ " Mike shook his head quickly, sounding incredulous as we went out the door.

"Oh yeah?" I raised a brow as I looked over at him. He nodded roughly.

"How?" I asked with a small smirk as he fumbled for a reason to show he was being antagonized.

"H-he...he just is, okay?!" He grounded out, frustrated. I guessed it was because he couldn't come up with a reason.

"Riiight." I snorted. He flicked me which led to me flicking him back and the war began until I broke out into a run, giggling and hauling ass. I slowed down when I saw Tyler's van near the beach.

Mike caught up easily enough, walking with me until we came up to the van where he dashed off to catch up with his buddies. Lauren and Jessica were huddled under a blanket, flirting with Quil junior and Embry. Paul Lahote was standing awkwardly off the side, just sort of glaring at the girls as they giggled.

"If you glare any harder, you'll pop a hole in their heads. Let out all the hot air." I stood next to Paul, speaking up after a second. His glare slowly curved into a small smile as he glanced over at me.

"Still pale as ever, I see." He snorted turning to look my up and down now.

"Still salty as ever, I see." I quipped, making a show to look him up and down as well.

"Where's your brother?" He changed the subject, looking around me.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be along any minute now." I smiled darkly. Jake had a tendency to follow me around when I was on the reservation and he wasn't at school. When he was at school and I was on break, he'd just follow me after. Interestingly enough, I barely talked to Jacob Black when we were just next-door neighbors.

"Want to dunk him with me?" I raised my brows, looking hopeful as I looked back to Paul.

"Oh, definitely. Why else would I come out here?" He grinned, nodding. I pumped my fist in victory. I now had a dunking partner.

* * *

"Helena, mom and dad need to talk to you." Jake greeted me at the door, he was frowning as he looked at me.

"Uh. Alright." I nodded slowly. It was Sunday night and I'd just walked all the way back from Jessica's house. She and I had done a scary movie night that didn't do wonders for my nerves but I was working through them...slowly. I sauntered into the living room where the TV was immeadiately shut off and both of them turned to face me. I looked between my mom's frowning face to Billy's with a question on my tongue.

"We wanted to talk to you about finishing your Junior and Senior year on the reservation." Billy spat out in one breath while my mother gave him a dirty look. I had a feeling that there was supposed to be a plan to talk about it and he'd just said it all in one breath.

"And...why?" I raised my brows, looking between them.

"It'd be good for you to learn around our tribe's history." My mother gave me a pacified smile as she explained, motioning to Billy. I looked over to him to see him almost gritting his teeth.

"Right." I commented with thinly veiled suspicion. There was something else going on here that they weren't telling me.

"And if I say no?" I looked back to my mom for a crack in the facade and found nothing. She either had no idea or she'd been working on her poker face hard core since breakfast when she tried to tell me we were all out of chocolate chips.

"There isn't much of a choice." Billy grunted with a controlled expression of emptiness.

"Thats great to know. Thanks for springing this on me." I scoffed and turned, going for my room and slamming the door for a dramatics effect. I wasn't actually all that bothered simply because I knew I'd find a way out of this and I wanted to know _why_ this was brought on all of a sudden. Maybe 30 seconds later, I heard Jake's heavy feet clod along the floor up to my door.

"Come in." I sighed softly, I knew he was just standing out there, waiting. His head peeked through the door before he slide his entire body through and shut the door behind him. I'd flopped down on the bed, with my arms spread out. He sat on the edge, not saying anything at first.

"Its not all bad. You'll get to hang with me and my crew." He bumped my forehead lightly as he spoke.

"Oh good. The dream team." I snorted, looking up at him.

"Aw come on. We're not _that_ bad." Jake huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah, just chock full of those prepubescent hormones." I smirked as his face molded itself into a deeper frown.

"Shut up." He muttered, looking down. I rolled around onto my stomach and squeezed his leg.

"I'm messing, Jake." I admitted.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes as he laid back onto the bed next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" I hissed with some annoyance building as Jessica pulled on my sleeve again. It was Monday morning. I hated these. Not even Mike could cheer me up after my parent's little bomb last night.

"Look, look! There they are. Aren't they gorgeous?" Jessica hissed as she prodded me to look at the new students. They just looked really pale and pretty to me, especially the shorter girl. She kinda looked like a pixie...I think I've stared too long now for it to still be considered non-stalkerish. Oops.

I quickly panned away from her eyes to take in her siblings. There was a tall guy the size of a black bear flicking a blonde girl's arm. She reminded me of the models I'd seen on Billy's Sport's illustrated just as curvey, but with twice as much distaste for the world. He looked like he was enjoying life while she turned her nose to it.

The other couple was a honey blonde guy that looked a little bit pained to be here, I couldn't blame him honestly. It pained me too, but he was being talked to by another blonde girl. This one was very much different than the first, her pale blonde hair reached past her back to her hips straight as a board. The only way I could think of describing her was the wild west meets old Hollywood. Kinda reminded me of Rita Hayworth but with much larger and rounder eyes and definitely less curves. Girl was a hop away from being an ironing board.

Next to them was a redhead that looked amused with the whole scene, though a little melancholic. His eyebrow quirked up as he caught my eyes and I quickly averted mine to look at Jess. Definitely too long to still be considered non-stalkerish.

"Yeah. They are, kinda." I replied slowly, glancing up quickly again to look at the little pixie girl. She seemed to grin back at me, almost vibrating on the spot as the redhead whispered in her ear. Wait...were they a couple too? I took in the position of the pale blonde girl and the honey blonde, they were close. Her hands were on his chest while he'd wrapped his arms around her boney frame. The other two were making out at this point so that left them. I frowned slightly as I thought about it.

"Is there a reason you're staring at the redhead, Helena?" Mike's voice sounded in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I jerked back into reality as I looked back at him with a sheepish grin.

"Actually, I was staring at the girl." I explained softly.

"Right. Which one? Sexy, guarded or mean?" He snorted. Hey, I tried to make him feel less insecure.

"Whered those nicknames come from?" I raised my brows.

"Sexy is the curvy blonde, named for obvious reasons. Guarded is the other blonde, she got named that because I looked at her and the guy tried to glare a hole through my head. " He motioned to each couple prospectively.

"And mean?" I asked incredulously. She looked like a pixie without wings, how could she ever be _mean_?

"She's kind...bouncy. She didn't like me very much in Chemistry." He frowned.

"Shes in your Chem class?" I raised a brow, feeling my heart pick up a little. Maybe he knew her name.

"Yea-." Mike started before Jessica and Lauren jumped into the conversation.

"What's her name? Is she nice? What does she like to do in her free time?" Jessica never seemed to pause to take a breath as she fired questions at my poor Mike.

"Is her brother gay? Or is he asexual, or something?" Lauren fired in after Jess and I held up a hand as Mike seemed to almost shrink back from the two girls.

"Hey, hey. Give him some time to respond." I admonished, giving them a meaningful look. They huffed and sat back almost in unison. Sometimes they were Bobbsey Twins, same hair style, same clothes, some terms...but other times they hated each other and tried to set the other up for failure. It was too much for at times so I pulled back a little from the pair.

"She's called Alice, she wasn't that nice to me, I don't know and uh...I didn't ask about her brother." He shrugged awkwardly, looking down at his food. Lauren sat back with a huff.

"He was in my English class. I asked him what he was doing later and he _totally_ blew me off." Lauren, exasperated, threw her hands up into the air and knocked my glass over in the process. That was what I got for sitting next to her, the drama queen. I dived for it right as another pale hand did but they caught it.

"Hi! I believe this is yours, Helena." I turned around to see the pixie looking girl grinning at me. She pronounced my name like my dad used to when I was really small, a german-ish accent, before the car crash. She handed it to me and I mechanically put it back on the table.

"Uh...Yeah. Thanks.." I gave her a small, awkward, I-was-just-staring-at-your-entire-family, wave back. I was distracted by the sight of her smile, it almost blinded me with how bright and white her teeth were. They were all in a line, incredibly sharp and perfect looking in her mouth. I was almost unnerved by her teeth.

"Great to meet you, Helena. I'm Mary Alice but everyone calls me Alice." She beamed. I nodded mutely, feeling the blood pool around my ear and roughly turned to introduce everyone at the table. I wasn't sure how she knew my name but I did know that I liked the smell of her.

"This is um. Mike, Tyler, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and uh. Me." I pointed to each person going clockwise from Mike who was on my left to Lauren who was on my right.

"These are your friends?" She asked warily, eyeing Mike's arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah!" Lauren answered over my pause, sounding ridiculously over energetic. I just shut my mouth after, not really wanting to bring the attention back to myself as Lauren asked about going to Port Angeles this weekend.

"I don't think so." Alice shook her head with the same pacified smile my mom wore when she wasn't going to budge on something but would listen to your complaints.

"What about the weekend after?" Jessica tried this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really busy. My family plans activities weeks in advance." I looked back at Alice to see her shaking her head again. I raised a brow at that but said nothing anyways. She sat down next to me rather quickly, asking about trends in fashion and what Jess and Lauren knew about them.

At first I didn't know if I should move or if I was being hypersensitive when Alice's thigh touched mine. I inched a little ways away thinking maybe I'd leaned over or something but it seemed like a second later, her thigh was rubbing against mine again. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling but it was cold against my jeans. Like I could feel how cold her leg was _through_ my jeans. I thought about it for a second but instead of doing something logical, I just stood up.

"Babe? Wh-" Mike frowned, opening his mouth to ask me something.

"Are you okay, Helena? Do you feel sick or anything?" Alice spoke over him with worry as she stood as well and wrapped an hand around my own. Her voice sounded like the wind chimes my mother used to hang inside the house. She always claimed that if they rang, a ghost was nearby.

"I-I'm fine. I..." I shook my head with a tight smile as I went to move my arm out of her reach. She let it go softly, her own hand coming up to grip her bicep as she looked worriedly at me. I was trying to think of a good reason to just jerk out of your seat.

"I just wanted to get to my history class before the bell rang. You know how much of a stickler Mr Redding is!" I nodded quickly, almost wanted to pat myself on the back for thinking of it so quickly.

"Oh. Well I'll walk you there." Alice smiled softly, as she looped our elbows together and practically skipped away with me attached. I almost wanted to look back over my shoulders for a bit of pity help from Mike or Lauren but I felt like I wasn't getting any today.

"So what do you enjoy most about Forks?" She asked curiously as she pulled me along empty hallways. We'd already stopped at my locker which led to her talking about decorating it sometime. I just shrug-nodded. I shrugotted. Like an absolute _idiot_.

"Pretty much the weather...and the people, I guess." I shrugged, I mean hell I'd been here since I was a baby. I didn't remember where anywhere else was like.

"Well how about Port Angeles, anything interesting over there?" She asked with a grin as she looked over at me. I've just now realised that she was maybe 2 inches shorter than me. Holy shit. I've found someone shorter than _me_.

"Lot of stores. Food stuff too." I shrugged. Food stuff was supposed to be restaurants but I forgot the word when I needed it, leading to 'food stuff'.

"Great, how about I pick you up around 8 AM sharp? At say...the yellow gas station?" She asked with a hopeful expression. I was surprised she'd ever want to hang out with me after the past 15 minutes of total awkwardness and her making all the conversation because I was suddenly a mute.

"Um." I fumbled for words as I took in her features, pouty lips, large round eyes, choppey jet black hair, and a pointed nose. Her skin was pale, just as pale as mine was.

"Is that a yes, I'm sensing?" She grinned, teasing me about fumbles. I felt my mouth returning the grin and nodding before I really realised I was.

"Oh! Good, I was worried you might actually say no." She clapped her hands together, almost bouncing on the spot. We'd stopped outside the classroom door. It looked incredibly empty except for Mr. Redding standing at the board, writing.

"I guess so." I laughed quietly, amused with her delight.

"I don't guess, silly. I _know_ it'll be. Don't worry, I can see it now. You're going to have a great time!" Alice grinned, ecstatic looking. All of her pearly white teeth showed as she squeezed my arm carefully, keeping her body back a ways as she did.

"Whose having a great time?" I head a female accented voice from behind us. She sounded like she'd spent time in the south but had spent a lot more time up north. Once I looked past the accent, it actually kinda sounded like the higher notes of a piano being played in her throat which threw me a little.

"We're going to be!" Alice giggled lightly as she looked around me to the new comers. I turned a little, seeing the pale blonde girl from before and the pained looking guy next to her.

"Thats wonderful news." The blonde smiled delicately as she took in our postures.

"Er. Hi, I'm Helena." I gave a head bob as I realised she might be waiting for me to introduce myself.

"We know, we've heard so much about you. I'm Catharin Alice's adopted sister of sorts. This is Jasper." She motioned to herself then the guy standing next to her. I nodded slowly as I took in their outfits. He wore a sweater with a blue button up underneath and jeans that looked a little too neat for a teenager which confused me but maybe that was just the way they dressed back where ever the hell they were from.

"Oh?" I tilted my head as I looked at her. Catharin's clothes looked more like what I imagined movie stars to wear in their off time, a floral shirt tucked into a black high waisted pencil skirt. Her face, however, wasn't quite as put together as the rest of her. It looked a little like a deer's caught in the head lights would.

"We've all heard a bunch about a Quileute girl coming here is what she means." Alice supplied quickly. I tried to glance subtly at Alice's clothes to find her wearing flared jeans, flats, and vest with yet another button up. She was more causal but it was a smart casual. All in all, I felt under-dressed and a bit frumpy in the presence of these three.

"Oh, yeah. Caused quite the gossip storm when I came in freshman year from the reservation. Where'd you guys move from?" I asked hesitantly, I was really just trying to make some conversation so I could slide into this room without them. I didn't even know why the other two were even _here_ right now.

"We moved down from Alaska." Alice chirped with a small grin. A second later the bell finally frickin' rang so I said my goodbye's quickly and zipped into the classroom. Ah shit me. The pain guy, Jasper or whatever, had this class too. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and let out a little breath of relief as he sat in the back right hand corner. It was as far away from everyone as one could get in this classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fanfiction has gotten their image manager issues sorted so! Theres the cover picture uploading, finally. The cat picture comes off of a tumblr called TheLatestKate** _

_**Also, AHHHHH people are reading this. Its gonna get a little odd when we get to the lemons.**_

* * *

I found over the week that when I was pretty much avoiding Alice, I'd run into her siblings. Most often, Catharin. She was usually followed by Jasper but today it seemed he wasn't around to pick her up from the last class on Friday.

"Wheres your shadow?" I asked with a small smile as we walked out of English together.

"He's...not feeling well today." She gave me a short smile. It felt pretty close to the truth if not a little hesitant on her part.

"I'm sorry." I frowned with a bit of pity.

"Its a personal issue of his. He'll be fine in a little while." I turned to open my locker as she responded with a sigh.

"Does it ever bother you?" I asked curiously from behind my locker. I was trying to feel out what sort of issue it was with how ever much information she'd give me, which didn't seem to to much.

"Of course not. I love him the way he is, imperfections and all." She replied shortly. I pulled back out of the locker and closed it, looking at my newest post-it from Alice. " _See you tomorrow!"_

"She needs to get a book or something." Catharin commented warily over my shoulder as she read it.

"Mhm." I agree, sticking it on the inside of my locker and closing it completely.

"See you!" Catharin waved as she left my side to go jump into her twin sister, Rose something's Porsche. The family reeked money big time. Jasper had a frickin Harley Davidson classic from like the 70s or something while Emmett had a _Jeep_ and the redhead had a Volvo. I was stuck with a Toyota Corolla that was literally from 1980, Jake was forever fixing a new part of the car.

"Hey." I pecked Mike on the cheek as I joined him and his friends, hanging around his car. It was just really really hard to get _any_ alone time with Mike. I'd hang around his car for her to come bouncing up and looping an arm around mine, then we'd hang around the table for her to come up and ask if I was ready to get to class.

* * *

It seemed that she'd become an odd guardian angels of sorts, getting me right before class and reminding me of little things like homework that I'd forget or a pencil when I left without one. If it wasn't her, it was Catharin. The other Cullens seemed to care less about me, even going so far as to _strongly_ dislike me but Catharin and Alice appeared wherever I did unless I was on the reservation. Then I'd not seen anything of them whatsoever.

 _Read Romeo and Juliet yet? _ I flipped open the phone and read the text quickly...okay. I didn't see anything of them unless it was a text. I just decided the close the phone and set it down to the side to continue painting my toes a dark red. I'd gotten maybe one half of my big toe done when it buzzed again. I stared at it for a second before sighing and flipping open the cover to reveal the text.

 _Thats not a pretty shade on you._ I felt the hairs raise up on my shoulders and arms as I tried to glance around for a peeking Alice. I had a feeling Lauren or Jessica had given out my number for a bit of attention from the new kids. I knew they all liked them a bunch but I couldn't help but feel like something was just _off_ about the Cullens and Hales. I mean past the whole adopted family dating each other, and the albino level paleness, there was just something _wrong_.

 _I meant ignoring me, BTW!_ The next buzz came as I realised there was no one else in the house but me and Billy and let out a sigh of relief.

 _Had me a little creeped there, I'm painting my toes._ I typed quickly into the phone, focused on it now.

 _Sorry, Hells. I had a feeling you were a little creeped when you didn't respond_ _._ Alice's inner voice seemed to almost yell at me through the text which was surprising.

 _Oh yeah? Also this is a great shade on me. Dark red is sexy._ I typed warily at first then felt a grin blossom onto my face as I added on the last bit. A lot of the time people's minds lost their touch with technology, but I think it was just the nickname that really made her personality shine through. No one else would have ever dared to _try_ and nickname me 'Hell' or 'Helen' or 'Lena', but she did. She even did it with a wink and a grin.

 _You don't need a polish color to be sexy. You're doing a pretty good job without it._ I tilted my head at her response with some curiosity and leaned back against the wall behind my bed.

 _What makes you say that?_ I asked. I was totally putting out bait for a compliment and I knew it but at the same time I'd never heard a girl say I was doing a good job at being sexy. It was sort of heart warming but in a confusing way.

 _Just when you wink at me. It's pretty...arousing I guess you could say._ I felt a slight wave of warm start out in my stomach and slide down to my toes as I read her response. This was new. _Very_ new. I was a little confused what to do with it.

"Do I really wink at her that much?" I asked out loud to no one. The house was oddly quiet for a Friday which lead me to think that Jake and his buddies were in the shed working on his hunk of junk car on this Friday.

 _You've done it like twice._ I furrowed my brows as I went to ask how she'd known I'd even ask that when I got a second text right after the first.

 _And no I'm not sitting outside your house, I just know you'd ask that. ;)_ I pursed my lips, wondering how the hell she'd know that but my boyfriend of 1 year and some months didn't.

 _Sneaky, Alice. Very sneaky._ I let a small grin show itself as I typed it.

 _Only a little. I'm really looking forward to going shopping with you tomorrow!_ I thought about asking her why she'd want to go out tomorrow when she claimed that her parents had booked up the weekend's for the next few weeks but decided to just return her enthusiasm. It was contagious.

 _Me too! :)_ I added the smiley for good measure, just in case the exclamation mark didn't translate my excitement.

 _Yay!_ The more time I spent around the girl and her grin, the more I thought about it and felt myself grinning back. She'd even talk about doing the locker redecoration and I almost said never mind, until she started to look sad and asked why I wouldn't want to spend the time with her. It wasn't a regular sad either.

I'd seen Mike's face when I said no to wearing a playboy bunny costume and that was the look of a sad but accepting boy. _This_ sad was like I'd kicked her puppy in front of her and then some. So. Now...my locker's inside is purple and green and has a few bows on it, a place for magnets, a white board, _and_ post-it notes. They were already written on when I'd come in during the day. She'd stick one to the outside of my locker, some how on the same stationary, with an inspirational quote on it in curly letters.

 _I've just had the most wonderful idea for a new school bag for you..._ I looked down from the ceiling back to the phone to see her message and felt my grin grow. I'd probably only mentioned how much my bag was bothering my back once since I'd met her and suddenly she was looking out for what felt like everything. I appreciated it a little. Kinda felt like maybe this is what a best friend was like but one that gave you mixed feelings.

* * *

"How about Jake drives you out to there?" My mom suggested, looking worriedly at me as I pulled on my boots.

"Mom, hes only 15. He can't legally drive in Forks and the gas station is like half a mile away from the border. I'll be _fine_." I stood, looking back at her then at Jake.

"I can drive." He defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh I know. You drive better than I do. Thing is that Fork's police won't quite understand it that way." I frowned, looking at him.

"But dad's best friends with the chief over there, its much safer than you hiking into the woods alone." Jake mirrored my expression, debating it with me now.

"Are you suggesting the woods are dangerous? Or that I can't take care of myself?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I turned to fully face him. I could see my mother fretting over the situation inside the living room doorway out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh I'm not suggesting. I'm _saying_ that the woods are dangerous for a girl to go through by herself." He took a step forward, frowning down at me as I glared back up at him. I was only 5 feet tall and it seemed that I'd stay this height for a while, while Jake was sky rocketing. He towered over me when we were younger and it was just as bad now except that he seemed to be a lot quicker to anger.

"Well, _I'm_ saying that I'm doing it anyways. So stick that in your juice box and suck on it." I scoffed, as I turned away from him and went to stomp out the door.

"What does that even mean?" Jake caught my arm, stopping me as he asked incredulously. I looked back over my shoulder as I yanked my arm out of his hold, a little infuriated now.

"It _means_ suck it, Jacob." I replied calmly and slammed the door behind me. Once I'd gotten one foot out of the door, I hauled ass. I flat out ran across the yard and the beach to try and lose him in case he was interested in continuing our pleasant conversation.

"Helena! You okay?" I passed by Paul, kicking the dirt as he walked along side the road and slowed down a little to walk beside him.

"Hey." I responded breathlessly.

"Whoa." I looked over and felt the surprise hit me across the face as I realized Paul was like two sizes bigger since I'd seen him last weekend...and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What? Oh yeah. I forgot to bring a shirt today." He frowned at the ground as I shook my head.

"No that's a great view, I was just...surprised." I shrugged, not sure what else to say about my gawking at his sudden abs. I didn't even really think about how one could possibly _forget_ to put on a shirt but hey. Things happen.

"What are you running from?" He changed the subject, looking behind me.

"Oh, plenty of things. Responsibility, adulthood, disease, death, poverty, taxes...but right now Jake, probably." I counted on my fingers until I realized he meant right this moment.

"You guys have the weirdest relationship." He gave me a crooked grin as I nodded.

"Little bit. If you see him, don't tell him I went this way." I put my hand on his shoulder and was a little taken aback at how warm he was.

"Scouts honor." He promised.

"You're really warm, you might have caught something walking around out here all shirtless and whatnot." I frowned at his shoulder as I realised there was tattoo on it. It looked old, like he'd had it for ages but I swear he didn't have it last weekend.

"Uh...yeah. Probably." He pulled his shoulder out of my grasp, motioning for me to continue running past him. I raised a brow, not really moving as we stopped next to the road.

"This is where I stop and you continue, Helena." He gave me a small shakey smile as he motioned to the road again.

"Oh. Right." I responded warily, inspecting his features. He was hiding something. I felt like people around me were doing that a lot lately and I didn't like it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to**

 **littleflower103 and Guest for your reviews! I hope you can see this chapter.**

* * *

I'm pretty sure I got a few twigs stuck in my hair but I made it out of the woods alright. I'd even made it to the gas station, scared a few people though. I guess they didn't see girls coming out of the woods very often. I would have walked along the road the entire way but I didn't trust cars to _not_ run me over accidentally without Paul around so I headed to the woods.

I spotted Alice almost immediately from the bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo literally the only reason I knew about it was because Jake had pictures of this car but in blue all over his room. It was eye catching, shiny, and very much florescent. Alice looked just as eye catching as she leaned on the hood of it with her arms crossed, she looked like she was surveying.

I almost thought about waiting around the back of the building to watch her reactions when she thought I wasn't around. I was going to just out of curiosity and moved to walk back around the corner of the building but...I didn't really get to. She seemed to zone out for a millisecond and then her eyes zeroed in on me like a hawk or something.

"Helena!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed my name as if the car wouldn't just get my attention. That had to be her father's car. No way in hell it was her's.

"Hey!" I croaked. I just gave an awkward wave back before I stuffed my hands into my hoodie's pockets. Looking both ways, I stepped out from the pedestrian area on the curb to the parking lot with a slow walk. I was really just trying to buy time to think of something to say. I don't even know why I'd said okay to shopping with her when I could have just stayed home or went to bug Mike. Whoop. She met me in the middle.

"Its about time you got here." She grinned mischievously as I looked back down at her. She stood right in front of me almost in the middle of the parking lot and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me to her.

"I had to lose my brother." I shrugged oddly, it felt...new to be hugged by Alice.

"Why would you have to lose him?" She pulled back almost immediately, looking back up at me with pursed lips.

"Lena?" She tilted her head, concern covering her features, when I couldn't quite come out with anything. I was just realllllly distracted by how far down her hands had traveled in the hug, it was right at my hip with a few of her fingers drifting below it.

"He's just really protective." I mumbled, looking away quickly as I felt the blood pool in my ears. I don't even know why I was blushing? Like who blushes from a hug from a girlfriend? Okay, bad word there. Who blushes from a hug from a _friend_ that happens to be a _girl._ Why was I even being so awkward about this? I'd held hands, cuddled, hell I'd even slept in the same bed as another girl.

"Well, lets just work on turning that frown upside down." She gave me a small nervous looking smile as she let go of my waist and went to open the car door.

"Right." I consented quietly, looking down this time as I just slid into the car. I felt like if I called attention to it, she'd get all weird and then it would have been _me_ that ruined the day. I would have totally rather it was her that screwed it up if anything because then I could just say I was fine and totally fix it all in one swoosh.

The ride was itself was quiet with barely any other cars on the road but inside the cabin it was awkwardly silent. I didn't speak for a few minutes and for once neither did she. She seemed to be incredibly concentrated on something, her eyes stared straight forward. Not even the radio was on and I didn't want to touch just in case I some how broke it.

"So...want to play 20 questions?" Alice spoke up finally after literally 30 minutes of silence where I didn't move a muscle.

"Sure." I looked across the cabin to her as she nodded, a small smile forming.

"Well I'll go first. Whats your favourite song?" Alice grinned at me as my features came together in a form of exasperation.

" _Seriously_? Ask me something better." She'd been asking me about my favorite everything's since we'd walked to class together on Monday. It went from 'whats your favourite colour' to 'So out of chicken, steak, or venison, which is your favourite'.

" _Finee_. You ask me something then." She giggled as she looked back at the road.

"Alright...whats the deal with your siblings?" I felt my eyes bug out as the question slipped out of my mouth. I'd been wondering it for ages but I didn't feel like we were nearly that close for her to tell me something along those lines. That was super touchy, personal territory.

"Which deal? Theres a bunch." She snorted as she shrugged, still looking forwards.

"The whole couples thing maybe?" I tilted my head as I processed her words. She was opening up about something, I could just feel it but I didn't want to push and have her close up somehow.

"Alright. Emmett is married to Rosalie, Jasper's married to Catharin, and Edward's married to his piano but he wishes it was Catharin." She spoke quickly, smirking at the last bit like she found the whole thing hilarious.

"But..."I furrowed my brow as she held up a finger.

"Unh-unh. I get to ask _my_ question now." She determined with a shake of her finger as it retracted back to grip the steering wheel. I thought about trying to debate that with her but submitted to just nodding and letting her ask the question.

"Since we're already in the relationship territory...Whats the deal with you and the blond, human, golden retriever?" She paused, as if she was considering actually asking it. I was about to open my mouth but then she finished the sentence quickly like she wasn't all that excited to hear the answer.

"You mean Mike?" I raised a brow at her terminology, wondering if I should be offended for him.

"Yup and that counted as your question, by the way." She smirked across the cabin to me, the same mischievous and winning look in her eye as before.

"Aliiice." I whined, dragging the I in her name with a pout.

"What was that?" She looked a little distracted as she pursed her lips and narrowed in on my chin.

"Pleaaassee." I got a sense of what she was looking at and just pouted more, hoping to break her will.

"One more time." She leaned a little closer, with her eyes lidded and on mine but her lips were smirking still.

"Aliiiiiiiice." I whined longer, feeling her cold breath over my face. I wasn't sure if it was me or her or the car or even what happened but I think I leaned a little closer than I meant to and bumped noses with her.

"Sorry." I apologized shortly and pulled all the way back and into my seat again. I just totally made it awkward now. Shit.

"I take it back." She murmured softly from the driver's seat.

"Take what back?" I looked away from the window and back to her, she looked much more relaxed and smiley. She looked happy. Delighted even.

"You still have your question and yes. I meant Micheal." Her eyes narrowed at the pronunciation of his full name which had me raising both brows.

"Well...not much to say. We're...dating." I pursed my lips as I said 'dating'. It felt weird as hell to tell Alice that for some reason which had me turning my head around even more. I stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for a response but it didn't seem like she had one. She was just glaring at the car that was 10 feet away, in-front of us.

"Also, I was going to ask if that wasn't just a _litt_ _le_ weird for you guys. Being all in the same family and...being together." I pursed my lips as I asked, not entirely sure if I was still allowed to ask that kinda question now that she was trying to glare a hole into the car in front.

"Not really. They picked us out of the...orphanage in pairs that were already together. And the rest of us all came from different areas at different times. Edward was picked first, then Rose who picked Emmett, then Jasper and Catharin came along, and finally I showed up." She explained in guarded tone.

I'd totally scared her off now but I wasn't sure if it was the nose bumpage or the Mike thing...or just me asking about her family's freaky relationships. I mean the family thing would make me put up a wall for sure.

"Whats your family like?" She asked another question a few minutes later.

"Superstitious and dysfunctional at best." I smiled, looking at her.

"Yours?" I returned the question with some curiosity.

"We're all pretty close except for Jasper but hes connected through Catharin and it makes her happy so he's alright too." She shrugged, smiling back. She seemed incredibly fond of her family.

"Superstitious how?" She asked her next question quickly.

"Well we're all Quileute since my mom married the chief guy, Billy Black. Except me, obviously. I'm only half but anyways." She looked curious about my answer as she looked away from the road for it.

"We have a lot of tribe legends that a lot of the elders believe in and outside of that, they're just superstitious in general. Don't walk under a ladder, toss salt over your left shoulder, keep your dream catcher in the sun." I waved my left hand around as a physical representation of allll the other things my mom mentioned to me when I was a kid.

"Interesting. What legends?" She asked her next question before I could think of mine but I was more than willing to answer her question if it meant keeping the conversation light.

"Stuff like some tribe members can turn into wolves long ago, the third wife that killed herself over a "cold one", then the actual cold one story..." I trailed off as Alice's eyebrows raised and she snorted a little.

"What?" I furrowed my brow at her lather. What the hell was so funny? I looked out the mirror to try and see my appearance in the side mirror's but everything looked normal as hell.

"I liked your air quotes about the cold ones. Vampires? Right?" She chuckled again like she was going to lead to another point. She was pushing on that particular story?

"Yeah. I guess they would be in pop culture." I shrugged, watching her expression carefully.

"And what are the signs of one?" She raised her brows again, looking to me expectantly.

"Um. Ice cold skin, pale skin, sweet smell, a thing for blood, um. I think beauty was a thing as well or was it rock hard skin?" I pursed my lips, humouring her questions.

"Both, Hells." She shook her head as she looked away from me but I felt her hand come down and gently squeeze my thigh.

"I've asked plenty. You get the next two questions." She nodded from the drivers seat as I sighed, trying to think of a few questions. I didn't know how 20 questions was played but I swear this wasn't the way to play it.

"Okay so where'd you originally come from?" I threw out the question with little regard. It was only after that I realised it might have been inappropriate. I don't even know why I was so worried about setting her off outside of the fact she was doing 110 on the high way and she could kill us both if she flipped out.

"Oh! Good question. I was born in Biloxi Mississippi a long time ago." She had a small sad looking smile as she told me which made me feel pangs of guilt for asking.

"What was it like?" I pursed my lips feeling a little worried but also confused. I'd never heard a teenager say that when they were asked where they were from.

"Well...do you want the truth?" She looked at me in the corner of her eyes, not turning her head towards my side.

"Pretty sure. Otherwise why bother asking?" I raised my brows, looking back at me with an incredulous expression.

"Alright. My mother died when I was young and I'd been having some things happen to me. Stuff only I could see. Scary things that were to come. I tried to tell my mother but..." She turned her head towards me, gauging my expression if I could take a guess at why. I couldn't blame her. This stuff sounded crazy to most, I just happened to come from a family where this stuff was more normal. She looked back to the windshield as she continued on.

"She was killed anyways. Then when my father remarried, I found out who'd killed her and who was going to kill me with my father. So. They put me in a mental asylum for a few years, it kept them out of jail and it kept me quiet. I didn't really remember any thing at all until I went back with Catharin and Jasper and looked through the papers." She looked back at me for a reaction, totally silent now. She was just watching me watch her until her facade cracked and I saw the nervousness of her squeezing the steering wheel methodically.

"You must think I'm nuts." She shook her head, looking downtrodden as she looked forwards again and almost seemed to avoid my eyes.

"Not really. I just think...that you're doing really well now. To have all of that under your belt and still be able to be so happy is really wonderful." I frowned, trying to put the words together in some way that didn't sound as sappy as it felt.

"Do you still see all those things?" I asked right after, curiosity of her proving this gift to me.

"Yes! All the time. The visions are much nicer now though." She nodded vigorously, looking back at me with a bit of a grin. I tilted my head, about to ask how when she seemed to answer the question for me.

"No one's trying to kill me or you or my family...Things are just better now." She looked forwards again, happy this time instead of glaring a hole or looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

"So...I'm sure you get this a lot when you tell people about your visions and all, but is it possible to prove it to me?" I raised my brows as I looked at her hopefully. I think the 20 questions game was pretty much over now that I was just asking a bunch of random questions.

"Easy-peasy. Make a decision. Any random decision. Like what you're going to have for breakfast when we get there, and I'll probably be able to see it." She nodded just as quickly as before, almost reminding of a bobble head doll. I nodded back and thought about it for a second, she seemed to be staring off into the distance when I decided I'd have a cinnamon roll from the stand in the mall.

"They won't be open when we get there." She stated plainly. I raised a brow.

"The _C_ _innabon_ stand. It won't be open at nine. You'll have to pick something else and it would be..." She seemed to zone out for a quick second before looking back at me. "A pretzel." she finished. I felt my mouth turn up into a grin.

"That's awesome. How do you do that?" I tilted my head as I leaned a little closer, interested. It explained a lot of stuff about her reminding me before I ever needed the reminder.

"I can see into the future but its all based on decisions being made. So I have to wait for a decision to be made, before I can see the end result. I knows other things. I see things―things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's super subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change a lot. And guess what?" She grinned at me as I realized we were in a parking lot now.

"I see a pretzel in your hand in like 20 minutes." Her grinned seemed to almost grow as I pumped my fist up into the air. I really liked Pretzels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guest! ^-^ takes a little dark turn but it was either that or I had her attacked by vamps in the middle of a dead parking lot.**

* * *

Alice paid for almost everything...which at first almost killed me but after a while I just begrudgingly accepted it. She didn't seem okay with letting up on it at all. I'd think of a new reason for her to not pay and she'd tell me a reason that would negate whatever I just thought of.

If I said I had the money in my hand, it'd disappear before I could get it out of my pocket. If I said it costed too much she'd already bought it by the time I came out of the dressing room. She was much more free now, using her gift as much as it came around. I didn't whine about her gift mostly because I felt like sometimes it just happened to her. Especially when she just dropped out of a conversation to rejoin it a few seconds later.

"Ali?" I raised a brow, waving my hand in front of her face as she dropped out of the conversation again. It wasn't an especially important conversation. I mean we were just talking about shoes and whether or not practicality was as important as style. She was saying no up until now.

"Sorry. Anyways a shoe's practicality stops at protecting your feet from the ground. Want to go in there?" She spoke quickly, getting to the point she was obviously more interested now. I followed the thumb she'd just jerked to over her shoulder at the dress store.

"Sure." I shrugged, standing and dusting my hands of salt from the fries and burger I'd just eaten. When I went to the mall I ate all the foods that were absolutely awful for me in general.

"Yay!" She grinned as she looped her arm around mine and pulled me towards the store. I needed to get a dress for the Hawkins dance anyways. When we first entered a short pale blue chiffon dress caught my eye. Sweetheart neck lines seemed to be my best look according to Angela and Jess and I was all for it. Alice seemed to be as well because she grabbed that one along with a knee length, puffy, black dress and sent my ass to the dressing room.

"Call if you need help." She called from behind the curtain. I rolled my eyes and nodded to myself even though she couldn't see me. I almost felt like she had a reason for taking me here and it wasn't just the dresses. I slid the black one on and blanched at the sight of the price tag. Holy fuck me, it was 340$. WHO BUYS ONE PIECE OF CLOTHING FOR THAT?

"And remember it's my treat!" She called again after I freaked at the price tag. I almost sighed to myself as I stripped out of the black and slid on the blue half way before I noticed the price. This one was only double at 680$. WHO SHOPS HERE? WHY WERE WE HERE?

"Alice! This is _way_ too much." I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled through the curtain not sure if she was around there anymore or if I was just talking to myself. A second passed before I figured she wasn't there and went to shimmy out of the dress.

"I'm sure its not that bad." She tsked as the curtain opened, making me stop in my motions with wide eyes. I turned to face her with a bit of shock and the dress around my waist. She pulled the curtain back swiftly leaving us alone in the small dressing room. She put her hands around my waist, looking between my eyes, lips and chest as she gripped the top of the dress.

"Come on, face the mirror." She seemed to force herself not to notice my bright pink bra as she cleared her throat, but her eyes lingered there for a few seconds in the mirror as she shifted the dress up to my armpits.

She disappeared behind my back as I felt cold hands drift up my spine leaving me with waves of heat. I could feel my blush strengthen around my ears as her breath hit my back giving me goosebumps. I had the oddest urge to face her and kiss her silly which totally threw me. It was weird for a girl to even think that, right? She pulled the zipper up, resting her hands on my hips. She was pressed close enough to my back that I could feel her stomach, chest, and hips against my back and hips.

"See? You look beautiful." She whispered into my ear as I stared at her in the mirror. Her eyes were darker looking now, but they were sweet and affectionate as well. Her voice however was almost husky sounding but still kept the ring her voice had always had.

"Right, thanks." My voice was just as low as hers as I thanked her. I went to clear my throat but stopped when she started to move, I was focused entirely on the little pixie in front of me.

"To be fair..." Her voice was just as husky sounding as before when she stepped around me. She still had one arm around my waist as she moved in front, looking back at me. With Ali it was almost like watching someone dance. She was so petite and graceful, I couldn't decide if I hated it, appreciated it, or I just wanted that ability.

"You always look beautiful." She whispered this, leaning up to me. Our lips touched and for a second I was at a total loss until I felt myself moving back against her lips. I didn't realise I'd been leaning down or that she'd kissed me until she took a step back, looking almost deliriously happy. I put a hand over my lips, they tingled like they'd been asleep yet she tasted like powdered sugar and peppermint.

"You're getting the dress." She declared with a flounce and closed the curtain behind her.

"Holy shit." I whispered to no one in particular as I stared at my red ears and pale face in the mirror. I liked this dress, it came down to right above my knees and it had creme coloured strips along the top and middle. Yes. I'm going to focus on the dress. I will now pretend this never happened and hopefully I won't ever have to tell Mike or Jake, or literally anyone anything.

I was essentially floating on denial and confusion and a the tiniest bit of mangled attraction until Alice took us home. The ride back was filled with silence until we crossed the city limits.

"So." She started, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes before she looked back at the road.

"I just wanted to check to see if I upset you." She was hesitant in her words. It seemed like she was finally going to mention the kiss and I didn't feel like I particularly wanted to deal with that.

"How would you upset me?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Well I know you're not all that used to buying all of those clothes and not used to someone like me paying for them." She shrugged, still keeping her eyes on the road. Buildings began to pass us by signaling we were maybe 10 minutes away now. I let out a little sigh of relief, she wasn't going to try and talk about the kiss. Thank goodness.

"I do feel a little bad but I guess I'll just consider them really early birthday presents." I shrugged, with a small smile. She nodded.

"That would be fair but don't expect me to _not_ get you a birthday present too." She grinned as she pulled into the gas station. My birthday was in the summer, July 3rd to be precise and we were just now entering October.

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry all of that?" She frowned as the car's engine was shut off, jerking her thumb back to the trunk.

"Oh sure. I have a feeling Jake is around anyways." I snorted undoing the seat belt and turning to open the door. We got out around the same time, going back towards the trunk. She opened it, her hand rested inside before she turned to me and placed her other hand on mine.

"I just wanted to say I really enjoyed today." Her voice dropped an octave again and her eyes got the same warm feeling they'd had in the store. Her finger's trailed up my forearm to rest around my elbow. She was leaning a little closer which some how my body took as a signal to lean in as well. I could feel her breath drift over my face.

"HELENA?" I jumped about five feet in the air as I heard Jake bellow my name from across the parking lot. Alice's grip almost immediately tightened and began to pull me closer to her as she looked behind me. Some how my body just followed until I some how found myself behind Alice's body as she seemed to stiffen more and more, the closer Jake got.

He jogged a little, coming closer and closer until he slowed to a walk and stood maybe a foot away when his voice slowly died. "Helen...whose this?" Jake's head twisted to the side, a look of disgust crossed his features as he took in Alice.

"Alice Cullen, you must be Helena's brother." Alice spat her name out in a quick flurry. Jake took in her position in front of me with guarded eyes.

"Right." He looked a little bit more disgusted but this time it was mixed with annoyance.

He switched legs and crossed his arms over his gigantic looking chest as he seemed to lay down the law. "Come on, Helena. Time to go." He declared with some determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Grab all the crap in the trunk and we'll go, Jake." I nodded, coming around Alice to grab a bag. I was stopped by Alice as Jake seemed to just snatched everything in one swoop. I was a little taken aback by it but shrugged it off.

I pulled my arm gently from her hand and took a few steps forward to follow behind Jake. "See ya Monday, Ali." I turned to wave back at her, she looked a mix of worried and furious at the same time but she gave me a short wave back. She waved for maybe a second before she slammed down the trunk and stalked over to the driver's side.

We'd been walking for maybe 10 minutes, which told me we were on the reservation at this point. The whole walk had been in silence except for a growl or a mumble of Jake's every once in a while.

"Why doesn't your buddy take a damn shower? Like good christ." Jake's voice was strained, almost a snarl. I tilted my head, not responding at first. I was a little taken aback at his tone. Alice had never done anything wrong to him.

"I thought she smelled pretty great." I shrugged, looking at his working neck muscles. He started to look a little sweaty if anything.

"Seriously? She was a total fruit loop and she smelled sickly sweet. How could you _not_ smell that?" He barked back over his shoulder at me. I paused in my steps for a second sensing some kind of danger. Jake was never this angry in the past. He'd always been sweet and loving and kind. Yeah, sometimes he was an absolute annoying shit but never this kind of angry.

"Jake?" I pursed my lips with a bit of worry for the boy that was close to 5 feet away from me now. He was still stomping but it became a lot more scary looking when it was combined with his tone.

"I don't want you hanging around that chick anymore. Shes a freak." Jake hissed, turning around to look at me. I felt a spike of annoyance at his term for Alice. She was a sweetheart, not a freak.

"She's not a freak and I can do what I want, Jacob." I detested, taking a few steps back when it sounded like he growled and started towards me. I held up a hand for him to stop where he was.

"Just stop right there." I commanded with a hint of a tremor in my voice. He set down the bags and boxes on the ground, stepping over them to come closer to me.

"Why? Do you think I'd hurt you?" His face darkened as he took a few more close steps, snatching my wrist and pulling me towards him. Right now that was _definitely_ on my mind. I didn't know what to say to him right now to make it better.

"No..." I almost whimpered as his grip tightened around my wrist, it was starting to hurt but I was more concerned with him shaking.

"You do. You seriously think I'd hurt my _sister_?" He sounded incredulously as he leaned closer to my face. I pulled back, turning my head away from his, he was taking deep gut wrenching breaths and he seemed to shaking more.

"No! I just..." I pursed my lips as adrenaline and fear hit me in waves, one after another. He let out a deep growl that almost echoed in the trees and foliage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest : I'm glad you appreciated that I didn't have her jumped xD This is more of a filler/explanation chapter. You're expected to know about the whole Cold one's legend and all that because she's still technically Quileute so she grew up with the stories.**

 **SH4D0W44 :...yeaaah. Kinda.**

 **Reviewer : I'm actually really happy you noticed that about Billy and Jake and all! I'm trying to channel the whole teenage, "my parents are dicks" thing however it's going to change when she's figured out that Billy was just trying to get her, a Quileute, off of the Cullen's territory to protect the treaty and her. Its only a little while later does Carlisle sit down and go 'oh yeah, so my daughter is kinda hoping to marry yours.'**

* * *

Abruptly I felt something hard and heavy scrape across my arm and stomach as it knocked me to the ground. I looked back up from the ground to be eye to eye with a rusty brown wolf as it growled at me. The air was knocked out of me and I'm pretty sure I was stuck in between silently screaming and trying to suck in a little bit of air back into my lungs. I scuttled backwards, keeping my eyes on it the entire time until I hit a tree and pulled myself back up to my feet. That was when I realised how much my ribs hurt.

The wolf took a step towards me and when I blinked, another one that was absolutely enormous covered with hair that was black as hell was in front of me. It let out a deep growl that carried through the trees like a crack of thunder. The brown one began to whine and whimper which threw me a little but at this point the only clear thought in my head was _HOLY FUCK_ on repeat.

They both turned and looked back at me, one had brown eyes while the others were just as dark as his coat. I figured I was about to be eaten alive by wolves and flinched, turning my head to the side so I wouldn't have to watch. A second went by but all I felt was the pain in my ribs and arm getting stronger and stronger and nothing was happening. I peeked my eye back open to find that they were both gone.

"Holy fuck me." I mumbled as my legs finally gave way and I slid back down the tree. What was that? What just happened here? Where was Jake? Was _that_ Jake? I don't think I can breath. Why can't I breath?

"Sam?" I gasped as Sam Uley came out of the trees, jogging towards me. My arm felt wet but I didn't want to look down to see it? What if it was bleeding? I'd totally drop like a stack of bricks. That'd be embarrassing.

He came closer and slid his arms under my legs and back, picking me up gently. "We're going to get you to the hospital Helena." Sam sounded like he was trying to comfort me but I was more worried about Jake right now.

"Where's Jake?" I was still strained sounding as I looked around, my eyes were swiveling all around me.

"I'm here. I-I'll see you when you get back home." He called from behind the trees. I couldn't see anything, he seemed to have blended into the back ground. I looked back to Sam when I realised he wasn't wearing a shirt...He was warm. Warm like Paul was. Omigawd they're all sick. I went to try and roll out of his arms to get away from his disease when he caught me again.

"Helena! Enough." Sam growled which made me freeze, reminding me of the wolves.

"Dude, did you know we have literal wolves the size of bears here?" I asked incredulously, feeling a little woozy. He seemed to frown as he nodded.

"It'll be explained when we get back from the hospital, I promise." He sighed looking back down at me. I was really tired right now. I wasn't sure if it was from the day of shopping with a girl who seemed never tired or the fact I was just in a smack down with a wolf. I mean it could be either really. They weren't things I did every day.

I was shuffled into the emergency room and before I knew it doctors and nurse's were wrapping up my arm and my ribs. Another hour or two and we were in a house I hadn't been in before. It was small, maybe two bedrooms at the most with a large lawn and a metal roof.

I recognized it as being Kai Water's house, I knew something happened with Sam and Leah Clearwater who lived next door to Kai. I'd been in that house before, we had dinner over there plenty of times. But Kai's mother left a long time ago after her husband left. Mom said she just couldn't stand being in that house anymore and went up to Nevada. I guess Kai came back some time ago.

"Why are we going there?" I whined looking at the house as it came closer and closer.

"Because she'll know what to do." Sam nodded, I think he was mostly talking to himself though.

He went up the stairs and the front door opened quickly right as we got there. Kai's worried face looked back at us. She was one of the prettier girls that I remembered, a few years older than me for sure but she had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale russet skin tone.

"Hey." I gave her a lopsided grin as Sam took me through their front door.

"Move." Sam grunted as he told a few guys to get off the couch. I recognized Paul, Jared, and Embry Call. One of Jake's buddies. Some how I feel like everyone's grown hugely...except me.

"Did Jake get her?" Paul looked between me and Sam.

"Jake got me _real_ good." I held up a thumb with a grin.

"She's delirious." Kai came up now, standing next to Sam.

"No. They just gave her drugs in the emergency room for her rib. Bruised it." Sam added, looking down at me on the couch. I didn't remember them giving me anything but I also didn't remember how I got here. Life is funny that way.

"Hey. Helena, are you hungry? Embry, put that muffin back. Seriously man?" Kai knelled down to look at me before she pointed over me to Embry somewhere.

"Sam, go make her a plate. A _human_ sized plate." Kai seemed to be more in control around this place than Sam was as she motioned for him to go get something. Sam nodded and kissed the top of her head before he left my eyesight.

"Oooh. You guys are a thing." I nodded slowly, looking at her.

"We are, sadly." She mumbled the sadly under her breath but I felt like everyone heard it because everyone's head turned to look.

She paused for a second as I looked around, she seemed to have looked as well. "What? You try imprinting and see how it goes." She defended hotly, standing and crossing her arms.

"Imprinting?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. That was another bit of bs-ery from the tribe's legends.

"Its a wolf thing." Jake sighed from behind my head.

"Jake!" I looked back to see him and went to raise my arms before it pained the hell out of me and I stopped.

"Hey." He looked guilty and pained as he took me in. I frowned at that.

"Heeey. Turn that frown upside down." I commanded, point a finger at his frown. He took my finger and kissed the tip of it, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, Helena. If I could change it, I would." He crouched down next to me, looking guilty.

"Change what?" I raised a brow as Sam sat a plate of potatoes, beans, and steak on my lower stomach. Eugh. Kidney beans. Automatic disgust right there.

"Everything. Wouldn't have gone to get you from the bloodsucker, wouldn't have beat the crap out of you when I changed, just about everything." Jake sighed, taking the plate off my stomach.

He offered it to me by waving around the plate with a fork, I shook my head. "You can keep that, Mr Wolf." I grinned at my joke, totally amused with it.

"Where is she?" Billy's voice sounded in the next room over, making me want to hide in the couch cushions. He was going to be so pissed off and so was my mom. I put a pillow over my face in some attempt to hide.

I could hear wheels rolling across creaky old floorboards until they hit carpet near me. "Helena?" He sounded a little worried over the noise that the six other people were making in the living room and kitchen.

"I'm the couch. Go away." I mumbled into the pillow, not really wanting to talk to him or his stupid school policies right now.

"I think it'd be best if she slept there. We can come get her in the morning, if that's alright Sam." He seemed to sigh and call over to Sam.

"I can take-." Sam started before Kai's "That would be fine." spoke over him. I felt like she wore the pants but he did too just from the sheer mass of the dude.

"Thank you. I've got to go see her mother now. Shes in the car." Billy's voice was farther away now, he seemed to be rolling back towards the door and he also sounded like he was totally dreading seeing my mom right now.

"Good luck, Billy." Sam called. I couldn't blame him. If anything I felt like he'd just say I was in the hospital instead of telling her I was in Sam's place and drugged to the high heavens.

* * *

I blinked a few times, my head was groggy and it hurt to breath. I could only take little shallow breaths. I looked down and around, totally thrown by the dark living room I was currently in. I froze for a second as last night's memories came flooding back, my phone was buzzing in my pant's pockets.

I unlocked the screen to find 19 missed calls and 18 text messages. One message and call was from my mother, another message was from Jess saying she hoped I felt better soon, and finally the rest were _all_ from Alice Cullen. Good god. Nope. Not dealing with that today.

"Turn off the damn light." Jake's voice sounded off in the dark, making me jump.

"Christ." I mumbled into the dark. It was apparently 1 PM but somehow it was like it was only 12 AM in here. Though I could smell food coming from the kitchen and hear people talking. It sounded like a few guys and maybe a girl in the mix. I wasn't sure.

"Jake. Get up and help me hobble. I'm hungry." I whined to wake him up.

"Yeah yeah. I'll help you hobble, hobbler." He seemed to growl then sigh and move around in the living room as he cracked the joke. I felt arms come under the top of my back and my knees as he lifted me up, I wrapped my own arms around his neck. He opened a door and my retinas burned with the sudden beams of afternoon light coming through the windows and backdoor.

Kai was sitting at the table and chairs, Sam was next to her with his arm across the back of her chair while Paul and Jared messed around in the cupboards. I was almost amused at the quaint family looking picture that was happening in front of my eyes with werewolves. Like who the hell knew they existed, right? Did fairies exist? Did leprechauns? Or was it like just the guys that got to run on four feet?

"Out of curiosity...does this make _all_ the tribe legends true?" I checked as Jake sat me down gently in a chair. When I asked for him to help me hobble, I was thinking I'd be walking but apparently he had other ideas.

"If you're wondering about the Cullens, yes. We have a treaty dating back to the 60s with them. They stay on their turf and we stay on ours as long as they aren't killing." Sam spoke carefully, watching me from across the table with his other hand on a coffee cup.

"They're blood sucking, soulless, leeches, basically. Can't believe you were around one for a whole damn day." Paul spoke up from behind the couple at the fridge.

"Thats kinda mean." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

I was a little taken aback by him but felt like I was taking this whole thing pretty well, you know? I mean I could be a screaming, crying mess right now. A girl kissed me yesterday, then my brother popped a tail, then I got to go to a hospital and I got to sleep on Sam and Kai's couch. WHAT A GREAT MONDAY. Okay. Calm. I am _the_ calm.

"Its what forced Jacob's transformation. He stood like what?" Sam turned to face Jake. "Five feet in front of her?" He checked, motioning to Jake with his coffee cup.

"Probably closer to one or two." Jake shrugged, looking guilty still as he went to grab a sandwich and set it down in front of me. I looked around Kai's head to realise there was literally a giant ass pile of them, stacked up on several plates.

"Are you feeding a village?" I asked, a little impressed with their ability to make that many.

"Nope. Just feeding five wolves." Kai sighed, taking a sip of Sam's coffee. I pursed my lips as I picked up the sandwich. It looked to be ham and cheese. Meh. It was good enough for me and it gave me some time to process things before Billy got here and I exploded on him or something.

So. What do we know here? We know what the hell Billy was hiding. We know that...Jake is a werewolf. We know that Alice isn't really alive? And that she ate people. And that she has no soul. And that she's going to most likely kill me, how did I not die yesterday? WHY WOULD BILLY EVER LET ME NEAR A CULLEN?

"You okay?" Jake asked cautiously from beside me. I looked up from the sandwich and slowly nodded, Paul and Jared sat down at the table now. They were joking about running patrol and finding a..vampire...along the border. Who just stumbles onto a vampire? WHO? Calm. I am the calm. Everything is totally fine and normal. Totaaaally fine and normal.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL ACTING SO NORMAL ABOUT THIS?" I screeched, silencing everyone in the kitchen all at once. Okay. So maybe I'm not that calm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kai comes from another story of mine on another profile called "I regret everything right now", I do this a lot. Huh? I just happen to feel like Meyer sucked at creating the other halves of some of the character's she just scrapped the tops of.**

 **Like Rosalie for example? Shes not expanded past a vapid attention whore of a victim. Rose has so much potential, like holy crap. Or theres Carlisle, a 23 year old cutie that makes a great dad in the books, nothing else is said about him. HES LIVED FOR LIKE 300 YEARS, HES GOT TO HAVE A PERSONALITY.  
**

* * *

I was calmed down by Jake pretty easily, especially after I realised just how shook up he must be. It wasn't like he was warned about it, _he_ thought that Sam was the cause for the guys slowly disappearing and reappearing. I can only imagine his surprise whenever he popped a tail and was told it was actually the Cullen's fault.

Jake took us home, he carried me most of the way despite Kai saying she could just take me in the truck. After spending an hour around Sam when Kai was around, I almost felt bad for the couple. She was love sick in the most despondent way but at the same time he seemed overwhelmingly happy about it.

Paul mentioned Leah Clearwater when I asked about the three scars on Kai's neck...which gave the entire room a choking feeling. They definitely had some history there. It sounded like they'd been drunk and Leah jumped her after the whole Sam incident. I felt like Kai got a lot of back lash considering Sam and Leah were like the prime couple of the reservation and she'd essentially broken them up by existing.

I didn't want any of that. I wasn't into the whole destined to be this thing with this person deal. I wanted choices, I wanted to feel free to do whatever I wanted and right now my first efforts were going towards staying in Fork's high school.

Jake, set me down onto my feet in front of our front door with a frown. "You okay? " He raised a brow as I grunted and started moving towards opening the door before I stopped and looked back at him.

"What are we telling mom?" I whispered heatedly, ignoring the buzzing in my pocket. Jake seemed to rack his mind for a second, his frown deepened.

"How about...you...fell down in the forest...and...cut yourself?" He tilted his head as I thought about the plausibility of that. My mother was more likely to just be happy I was okay but I felt like Billy had to of told her _something_. She wasn't about to just sit there and take it silently.

"I wonder if Billy's told her anything yet." I pursed my lips as we stood right out the door, discussing it.

"I think Sam said something about you falling and going to a hospital. Lets just stick to vague, you passed out in the trees, Sam found you right as I did and we went to the hospital." He sighed, taking a step forwards to open the door.

I put my hand over his frowning at his posture. "Jake, I really don't blame you. If anything I blame her." I tried to make him feel a little better about it all. He just sort of robotically shrugged as he opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. His shoulders were hunched forwards and his face was tired looking as I walked past slowly.

"Helena? Is that you?" My mother's mommy senses seemed to be tuned to a point today.

"Yeah, mom." I answered quickly. She came around the corner at a speedy walk, her hair was flat and dead looking while her eyes had circles under them. It seemed like she stayed up all night. I felt a pang of guilt at that.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried." She mumbled as she hugged my neck, she was careful to not jostle my torso which meant she knew about that bit.

"Maybe it's a good time to talk about her transferring..." Billy started, he sounded like he was in the living room.

She pulled away, tsking him almost. "Oh no. She's going to go right upstairs and rest. You can try to piss her off later, honey." She started to usher me up the stairs and into my bedroom. Jake seemed to have followed her along and sat in the corner as my mother darted in and out with different things.

She came in at first with green tea then she came in with a heating pad and asked if I thought it might help the pain. I just told her I was fine, so she left the heating pad there and came back with a cold pac maybe 10 minutes later. I was slowly realizing she was trying to take care of me but right this minute I was just more into rest.

"Momma, I'm okay. I promise, thank you for the chocolate though. I think I'm just going to try and sleep a little." I confessed quickly.

"Alright. Do you have your cell on you?" She paused, slowly nodding. I nodded back.

"Good. Call me immediately if we don't hear you downstairs and you need something." She held up a finger and demonstrated her intensity with each point.

"Alrightty." I raised a brow, a little thrown at how she was being.

"Okay. Good. We'll leave you alone." She kissed my forehead softly which made my chest fill with warm feelings.

"Jake can stay. Hes super quiet." I declared when she motioned for him to leave. She seemed to sigh and nodded, closing the door just so behind her.

I'd forgotten what it was like when I was hurt or sick with my mother. When I was little and I got sick, I'd hit a high fever easy so she kept me on the couch where she could see me at all times. My dad's life insurance policy meant she technically didn't have to work but I think it took her mind off of things when she wrote for her magazine company, it definitely gave her a reason to get out of the house.

"How are you holding up?" I asked softly when he didn't speak for a few minutes. He looked almost like a stone as he sat in the corner of my room, staring blankly out the window.

He turned his eyes towards mine and shrugged, "Could be better,". He sat back into the chair, letting his feet dangle out in front of him. They almost touched the edge of my bed.

I watched him for a few seconds longer, jumping to his features and how much they'd filled out in a few weeks. His frame was twice the size it'd been a year ago and his face made him look more like a 20 year old guy than the 15 year old he actually was. It felt unfair. Why did Jake have to grow up over night because of leeches in the next town over? Everything had changed in a single day. I didn't like it. It was too fast for me. If everything went according to Billy's plan, I'd be in

"My birthday is coming up." I mentioned offhandedly, analysing his reaction.

A small smile popped up onto his face. "The seventeenth of all the birthday's you'll get to have. Still can't drive worth a crap though." He snorted. I felt a smile pop up onto my face as well, it was funny. My 15 year old brother could race me out of town easy.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket again and pulled it out, the screen read out Alice in bright black letters against the blue background. I pursed lip's seriously considering whether or not I wanted to answer this.

"Are you going to answer her?" Jake's voice drifted across over the sound of the buzzing.

"I dunno. I'm starting to feel bad." I shrugged, beginning to frown. She'd been calling and messaging since yesterday I think.

"You're feeling bad...for a blood-sucker?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm weird, I know." I sighed and nodded, hitting the reject button. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I'd probably deal with her when I got to school.

* * *

It'd been close to three days before I felt good enough to get back to school the Thursday after I'd hung out with Alice for the first and probably last time. Billy hadn't breached the subject of me leaving Forks yet, most likely due to my mother's insistence.

I was sitting in my car, staring out the windshield blankly at the full parking lot. Jake told me I should just try my best to ignore the Cullens, stay out of their way. But at the same time I felt awful with every day as Alice's messages started to clutter my phone. She seemed to have spent the last few days on her phone since she'd seen me. I'm pretty sure that all the crap she paid for was still in the woods somewhere.

I was pretty much just wondering how I hadn't realised what the Cullens were when I'd grown up on the reservation. I heard all the legends close to once a month if we went to the bonfires, and when my mother married Billy we always went. She'd even tried to connect the dots for me in the car but I was just too stupid to realize what she was alluding too.

There was a quick tap at my window that made me jump a little. "Christ!" I hissed, putting a hand over my heart. Alice's angry face looked back at me through the glass as she pulled the door open, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Has your phone just stopped freaking working?" She barked, throwing her hands up in the air. Her voice was sharp like glass cutting through my ears.

I mutely shook my head in response. "Oh? Can I see it?" She held out her hand, looking expectantly at my pockets. I pulled it out of my pocket and slowly handed it to her, not really sure of _why_ I'd hand my phone to her.

"I knew it." She caught my bandaged hand, seemingly starting to fume as she stared at it. She took the phone from my hands and moved too quickly for me to catch her, pulling up my shirt just enough to see the bandages wrapped around my stomach.

"Alice!" I hissed her name with some annoyance as I jerked my shirt back down over my stomach, covering the wraps.

"He got you twice." Her face had darkened several levels that I didn't think were possible for someone as little and perky as Alice. I was almost a little scared, she was worrying me if nothing else. I knew she couldn't go onto our lands to hurt Jake but it sure as hell looked like she wanted too.

She turned and looked towards where her siblings were. "Cat!" She waved her arm at the blonde who nodded, starting to walk over to where we were without Jasper. She seemed to have speed walked, stopping next to Alice who had already undone my seat belt by now. Alice moved fast, too fast for me to even see at this point.

"He hurt her. I _told_ you." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glowered at Catharin. I heard a crack and realised she'd crushed my phone with a bit of annoyance but some how I felt like it'd almost repaid my debt of ignoring her for a while.

"Well your visions were all choppy and I didn't want to get our asses handed to us by her brother. We both know how volatile they are when they're younger, Jazz would have never gone for it." She defended heatedly.

"Just heal her! She's been like this for _days_ now." Alice brandished the cracked phone in my direction, she sounded desperate and worried over the anger.

I raised a brow at this, moving away from the pale blonde woman who sighed and nodded looking back to me. "Alright. This won't hurt a bit, Helena." She smiled at me softly. I'm sure it was supposed to be comforting but I wasn't very comforted.

She put her hands over my stomach, they were just lightly resting there but I didn't think I _wanted_ them there. "What are you doing?" I asked with some panic building in my chest when I felt something warm start in my stomach. It didn't feel like it was me which made me think it was whatever Catharin was doing.

"You obviously already know what we are thanks to your idiot brother, her gift is healing humans. Her mate's is manipulating emotions and Edward's is to read thoughts." Alice explained in a dry voice.

"Hes not an idiot." I hissed as I took a wild guess that she meant Jasper could manipulate emotions. That didn't bode well for me which just made me try to pull away from Catharin.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just really angry with you and him right now." Alice apologized as she caught my leg, keeping me in place and squeezed it gently. "She's not going to hurt you, especially if I'm standing here. Plus it's Cat, she'd never hurt you." She gave me a pinched smile as I bit my lip.

This image didn't quite match with the one Paul and Sam had painted me while I was at Kai's place. I was more or less expecting her to tell me to stay on my land and away from her family, maybe some growling or teeth in my arm but instead she just seemed worried _for_ me instead of hateful. I pursed my lips as the pain ebbed away in my torso into nothing and Alice drew circles into my thigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**: AH! I'm so glad you liked it! Hopefully you'll love this one too.**

 **debateable-cerealkiller : Lol, I was wondering where I saw your user from. I've found people who read one of my stories read the others too. I'm glad you're into both, should have connected the story lines! I always forget till it's too late.**

 **Guest : She'll probably get her a new phone but I haven't fully decided yet. I'm a litttle indecisive. I'm glad you like her!**

 **Ryupup : I see where the frustrations come from, its why I made him a wolf first chance I got! Makes much more sense now. **

**SH4D0W44 : (-Hardest user to spell right, ever.) Oh I know. She's crazy hot. **

* * *

"She should be good to go." Catharin's voice tumbled over her words with warmth. Alice simply stood near me, tsking as she unrolled bandages. I was a little confused until it hit me that I was taking in full, deep breaths. My ribs were fine. What even?

"Did you seriously just _check_?" Insulted sounded almost amusing in a southern accent. I looked at Cat's face, barren of any and all make up to look back down as Alice began to wrap my hand up again.

"Yeah. She was blurry. I need _clarity,_ Catharin." Alice retorted as her sister seemed to only roll hes.

"You always need clarity, Alice." Deep texan rolled through my ears, making me jump and swivel towards the sound. Jasper stood resolutely behind his partner, not displaying anything in particular on his face. I still didn't like this man, even more so now.

"Come come, off to class now." Alice simply distributed my books into my lap as she lifted me off the chair and down onto the ground. I felt like a baby deer on ice, trying to get a grip on reality instead of the floor though. She seemed much more relaxed around me yet I felt all that much more _unrelaxed._

"Alice!" I held up a hand as she tried to move me towards the building, cross. "I can walk by myself." I regarded the three of them with hooded suspicion.

"I know that but-" She started again, trying to gently guide me towards the front doors.

"Then, stop." I almost screeched it but kept my volume to a mild snip at the hellion that took on a form of a girl. I glanced around the group and ignored the bemusement on Jasper's face and the startled expression Catharin wore. However, the look of pisstivity that was slowly consuming Alice's face, wasn't as easy to ignore. I just need _time_. To think.

I was torn between being incredibly bewildered by the amount of human emotions these three displayed in a total of maybe 5 minutes. I'd been warned they would be incredibly persuasive, charming. A perfectly enticing predator. Fear stemmed from the insides of my guts as I moved past the area Catharin gave me to pass through to my classes. Might have been just a little unnerving to have a pissed off, sprite-like, vampire stalking behind you.

* * *

"Helena? Helenaaa...Helena!" Alice's silvery voice began to grate on my ears as we were shuffled through the hallway for lunch. She of course had, _no_ issue avoiding elbows but some how I wasn't smacked this time. I felt air brush by my exposed hip and glanced down to see her hand in a white drag that disappeared as I blinked.

That was confusing. I furrowed my brows as it dawned on me that she was close enough to run defense on rogue extremities...she was _that_ close enough. Close enough to my back.

A string of warmth ran down from my shoulders to my stomach. "...Hellleeeeeennnaaa!" She hadn't stopped trying to get my attention and had elected to drag out my name incessantly just to bug me even more.

"WHAT?" I bellowed, turning around to ask her what she wanted with my hands swinging all about.

"...You have eyelash glue in your hair." The look of sadistic delight at my frustration as I blew flustered air at her in surrender. She'd annoyed me to the point of breaking and we both knew she'd gotten what she wanted. She'd gotten my attention, even if it was in a negative light.

I ignored what she'd said and continued to push through until I found Lauren's ridiculously bleached blonde head of hair pop up in the center of the loud lunchroom. It was only when I sat down that I actually looked at the ends of my hair to find I _did_ have a bit of eyelash glue in them. Fine, whatever. Last fucking time _I_ try to stick on fakes.

"Babe!" I jumped possibly a foot into the air when I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder, it was strangely disillusioning. "Where've you been? I called your cell but your voice mail was full." Mikes hand wasn't as warm as the wolves but not nearly as chilled as the Cullens. If I stayed here forever, I could just convince myself neither side existed.

"Yeah. Sorry, busy with the flu." I shrugged, we hadn't agreed on an official story for all the people who didn't have to accept a world with the undead and wolves.

"She was hacking up a storm." Alice chirped as she innocently slid in between Mike's hand and I. I tried to find it in me to be annoyed with it but honestly, I think I'm just too tired to deal with Mike's incessant questions and reactions. I felt like he'd just draw up moree and Jess would jump in then Lauren would jump in.

"You guys spent that time together?" Lauren's voice slid over, nonchalant but still curious enough to actually ask.

"Some of it. Wish we could have spent more." Alice smiled slyly across the table at me, I simply nodded. The sound of a sharp intake of breath dragged my attention towards Lauren, as conflicting looks of "the fuck?" and "that bitch" went around. Here comes the drama bomb of "how could you spend time with her and not me", watch it fuckin' happen.

"Ah, thats funny. Helena's never been one for _company_ while she's sick. Remember last year when you had that big thing of strep-throat?" Mikey jumped in his words. I watched his eyes flash between Ali's face of mild surprise and my blank one.

"Right." I nodded again, this time acknowledging the memory he was bringing up. I pretty much hid away in my room and turned off my phone. Mike brought homework to Jake but stayed away from my room.

"That reminds me, Babe-" Mike started again as he sat down on the other side of Alice, undeterred in his question by her presence. I raised a brow, tuning into his sentence before Lauren jutted in.

"Oh yeah, she pretty much just turned back into a nobody like Angela over here." Lauren chirped up, patting quiet Angela on the back and making me want to groan. Sometimes I just wish I could disappear. I was rather good at it, avoiding people when I tried, but actually poofing? Not so much.

"Seriously, Lauren?" I grounded it out, trying to put on a blank face a little longer for Alice. The only people here were Angela, Lauren, Jess, Mike, Alice, and I but Alice was still a newcomer and despite the fact that I was really good at pushing people away...I really just didn't want to push her _all_ the way away with Lauren and I's clashing.

"What, Helena? You know I'm right. You were a nobody too." She snorted, as though this was just a joke and Angela was totally down with it. I glanced at her for a second, she'd stopped eating and seemed to just be glaring down at her sandwich.

"Yeah, 'till Mike came along." Jessica snorted with her as she nodded in agreement. The bobbsey twins were back at it again with the shitty remarks. Mike looked at me for a second and for some strangely outlandish reason I thought he'd actually speak up this time, but no. Christ, these kids are spineless.

"Oh! That reminds me. I've had a break in my weekend schedule." I opened my mouth right as Alice spoke up rather excitedly. Closing it, I peered at her next to me with incredulousness. Now isn't the time!

"I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with Helena and I, Angie." The warmth streamed from Alice's eyes right into her words as she focused solely on Angela, even nicknaming her. As nice as it was of her to include Angela, I didn't really _get_ the timing here.

"That would be pretty awesome actually." Angela murmured, looking between Lauren and I's face.

"Yay! Good!" Alice clapped her hands together just as excitedly as before, reminding me of a child on it's birthday. I was taken aback, forgetting what I was going to say and merely continued eating the apple I'd grabbed a few moments prior. She'd actually shut me up with pure kindness. Damn, this woman was a spitfire.

* * *

"So tell me something, Lena." Alice was changing behind me in the locker room. We'd gotten out of science later, later than ever but the P.E teacher gave a free pass for being late today if we stayed later to help put away the mats. That meant we were entirely alone and sweaty afterwards. Changing together. Clothes off. But then back on! But not in like a bad way...

"Hm?" I forced a reply out of myself, ignoring the pervy day dreaming I had rolling around in my brain. I was trying to focus on getting the tank top and P.E T-shirt over the top of my head and I wasn't necessarily winning this round. Probably shouldn't have tried to pull them at the same time. Oops.

"What's your most favourite thing to do in the world?" Alice's voice came closer this time as I struggled. I couldn't hear her feet but that wasn't exactly new when all you could hear was the sound of fabric rustling.

"Uh..." I started, racking my mind for something to say. "Really..." I blew out some air and stopped struggling with the shirt, choosing to breath in and out a little. Turns out I totally forgot to breath. A lot.

I felt my organs try to jump out of my skin when Alice's cold, nimble little fingers found their way around my tank and lifted it up little by little. She was oddly gentle for a cold dead body.

"Ah-hah, earring!" I flinched, moving to grip my ear before she somehow ripped it in half...Probably one of my worst fears. Couldn't watch it happen in movies, or read about it in books. Just Ewugh.

"Sorry, sorry. I got distracted." She apologised quickly, moving her fingers farther into the shirt and unhooking a fraying string from the back of my earring.

"What could you possibly get distracted by?" I grumbled to myself as she finally pulled me free from my fabric straitjacket. That was the last freakin' time I was going to try and save some time. As she didn't respond it dawned on me that it was most likely my blood that distracted her. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fu-

"The look of your skin. Its beautiful." She responded hazily and I half expected her to have touched me again by now. "I can see the curve of your shoulder blades, your neck..." Trailing off she seemed to only get farther away. I didn't want to turn around for fear she'd see the blood rushing around my ears. Instead I just continued to change, feeling like I was being watched.

When I finally turned around, feeling like I'd actually calmed myself, I saw she was watching out of the corner of her eyes. She'd been watching. Possibly the whole time...I don't know if I like that or if its just too weird for me.

"Thanks." I muttered it as she held the door open for me and waited until I passed to move. She didn't say anything back, instead she just gave me a brilliant smile that made me feel warm and fuzzy. It was simply uncanny the way she could just _do_ that.

I didn't see anyone as we went to our lockers, well more like as she followed me to mine. But when I'd opened mine, apparently Lauren came around.

"Heeey, Alice." She was friendly and at least attempting to be enticing with her voice. I couldn't see her face but I bet it was smiling.

"Hi there." Alice greeted her in a chirp.

"So I was wondering what shops you guys wanted to check out this weekend in Port Angeles." Lauren trailed off, presuming Alice was totally down with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Actually I was just figuring that all us smaller girls would go. You know?" I glanced over my shoulder with some shock she was actually _rejecting_ Lauren's assumptions. Hoooly shit. She was doing it with a pitying smile, she was straight up charming the pants off of Lauren _as_ she rejected her.

This undead woman left me speechless yet _again_ and she left my stomach in knots.


	9. Chapter 9

**badkitty98: _I'm glad you liked here and tah dah!_**

 **Bryst1: _Right? x)_**

 **01: _I'm glad you're looking forward to this!_**

* * *

I laid in bed for most of the night in some attempt to please my parents, Billy already figured out I wasn't hurt but my mother was convinced I was just a quick healer. I was up thinking to myself and texting Alice on a disposable phone until she figured out which one she wanted for me.

At first I was thrown she'd be up at 2 AM and still so perky at school but then I remembered her kind didn't sleep. _Then_ I wondered how she got my number and guessed she'd seen me deciding to buy it...or just when I put the number into the phone under _ME_.

I just don't know how to feel at this point. My family spent the weekend and the last week or so, telling me all about how terrible their _entire_ race was and yet she was able to change my mind in literally just 8 hours. She felt like magic. Being around her made me feel like I was something magical, like I was the center of the whole wide world but at the same time, I was terrified. Whether I was terrified she'd suddenly stop giving me that feeling or if I was scared she'd kill me, I don't know.

My phone buzzed again as I glanced at the screen between my staring into the ceiling and trying to study. I'm not great at multitasking and frankly I was more interested in entertaining the idea of just painting my nails and forgetting the books.

 _What are you thinking about?_ I read her message to myself and elected to respond honestly, considering she probably already knew and was asking for conversation's sake.

 _If I want to stare at the ceiling some more or to study._ It'd been a day or two since she had her little fit at school and I had been in a weird push and pull fight between her and my family's expectations.

 _If you study, you'll make a B tomorrow. _ I guess this was kinda a plus about having a girl who could see the future in your corner. Did I really want the B though?...No. Not really.

 _K. I'm going to bed._

I was a little harsh with her...maybe. I don't know whats wrong with me, I just felt the need to push her out a little, to not allow her passage into my mind or chest. It didn't take long until my phone was buzzing again but by that time, I'd begun to ignore the phone to paint my nails a coppery shade.

 _Helena._

 _Helena! Don't you ignore me._

 _Oh so that's how it's going to be, huh?_

 _Fine. Just so you know, I'm going to be extra annoying tomorrow._

 _Jesus, I just wanted to paint my nails_ The guilt finally got to me as I just typed in my response quickly. I just felt bad about her trying so hard and me just cutting her off when there was really not a reason to do so...Well. Outside of the warnings of my entire family, I guess.

 _Its about time you responded. Can you not do (1/2)_

 _the whole disappearing thing again? I can see you but I can't see_ all _of you. (2/2)_  


 _...That was pervy._ I felt my throat constrict as a wave of heat ran through my core to my abdomen, I just kept rereading her messages to myself. This is awkward now, can she tell I'm blushing? I stood up and looked into the mirror, checking my ears as they turned bright red. Great.

 _I know. I also know you're blushing right now._

 _You're so doing this on purpose._ I felt pretty defensive when I realised I was genuinely attracted to just the idea of her wanting to see me. This wasn't typically how I went about relationships.

 _Nope! If I were to do it on purpose, I'd tell you all about how (1/3)_

 _I'd like to run my hands down your stomach and neck, up your shirt (2/3)_

 _OKAY. POINT MADE_ At this point, I just wanted her to stop pushing my imaginary buttons but I knew there was still one more message to roll into my inbox.. I was dating _Mike._ Regular. Unobservant. Mike. I was just trying cut her off from continuing on about it all.

 _so I could feel you moan under me. (3/3)_

 _Your point has been made._ I'd just finished the message when I heard the doorbell ring out and glanced at the clock. It was only 7 PM, so I wasn't sure who it could be at this point. It was a friday. Maybe Jessica came to bitch about Lauren some more.

"Helena! You boytoy is here." Jake's voice boomed up the stairs to me. Oh. Well then.

"Uh..." I was at first surprised then I just went postal, trying to put on actual pants and not the boyshorts I had on right now. "OKAY, JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" I screamed down the stairs at Jake when I heard feet hit the first step.

My phone buzzed again as I fell over trying to slide on my skinny jeans while slipping on a sweater. I hit the floor and groaned for a second as I realised I was going to have a serious bruise there tomorrow.

"OKAY!" I yelled down as I finally snapped the button on the top of my jeans and attempted to scramble to my feet. Mike appeared in my door way, looking paler than usual as I brushed my hair quickly. I raised a brow as I started to slip on my boots to go out with him.

"Jake got bigger." He commented warily, as he stood in the doorway only.

"Yeah. Yeah, he has. Wanna go down to the beach?" I nodded hard and started looking around the floor for my jacket. Really just wanted him out of the house, kinda feel like theres just too much here for him to discover. He even noticed the differences in Jake, who knows what else he could notice?

I walked with him, trying to ignore the buzzing in my pocket as we went in silence. Alice was not happy it seemed. Not at _all_. She'd even started calling me, drawing Mike's attention as I shut the phone down.

"Is that Alice Cullen calling you?" His voice was curious in the dark. I wasn't sure how to answer it in a _not_ weird way...

"Uh, yeah. It is." I replied quickly, trying to remember just where we were from the beach. So far I'd been following the sound of waves but the dense forest kinda blocked it out. Shit me.

"Wow. You guys must be really good friends, huh?" He wondered out loud, possibly expecting a reply out of me.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's a good girlfrien-friend. That...is also a girl." I corrected myself hastily, and then wanted to brain myself immediately after. I'd made a big deal about nothing to the guy I was actually dating. Idiot.

"Right, yeah." He seemed to be nodding when I looked towards his voice in the dark.

"...Yeah." I continued lamely and looked back towards where I felt like the beach might be. "Well, I think its over there. So...lets go." I cheered just as lamely as before. I felt him take my hand and almost felt a little...awkward about it. That was weird.

We popped out of the woods just in time for me to realise we weren't quite on the beach, rather the cliff that overlooked it. Well this was good enough, I shrugged to myself as I decided to sit down near the edge.

"So have you thought anymore about the dance?" Mike's question lingered in the wind for about a second as I fidgeted with my phone, deciding to turn it back on again.

"Oh yeah, sure." I nodded absentmindedly.

"So what colour should I wear then? I mean girls like it when you match, right?" He chuckled quickly, elbowing me playfully. I paused and looked up, as I went to unlock the phone to scroll through the messages when I realised he'd asked me a question that could be a yes or no.

"Probably...green." I quickly drummed up a colour to supply him with. I looked back down at the phone to check my messages.

 _Helena, please be careful we just got rid of your last bruises._

 _I don't trust that boy, stay in your house with him._

 _Helena, what are you doing?_

 _Hells! Check your damn phone._

 _Just because I can't come over there, doesn't mean you're not in trouble._

"Why are you in trouble with her?" Mike snorted, startling me that he was looking over my shoulder. I guessed he hadn't seen her earlier messages, a little glad the font was large enough that only 2 or 3 messages could be seen at a time.

 _Would you at least sit farther away from the edge?_

"Damn. It's like you're dating her." He remarked with a low whistle, making my body freeze.

"Really?" I mumbled a question in part to myself and partly to him. Did she think we were dating? Did it seemed like that to everyone else?

"Ah its okay. I'm not worried, babe. You're as straight as they come." He shrugged, letting a suggestive tone roll through his words.

"Well thats a relief." I tried to sound like I was joking as I stammered it but I feel like I was just more nervous than anything. I liked her a little too much. She affected me _just_ a little too much.

"Anyways, I actually just came to see if maybe you wanted to go out this friday." Mike continued like I wasn't a shaking bag of lying bones with a guy that I didn't even know if I was all that interested in anymore. Was I ever interested in him? I don't know, maybe I should check.

"This friday?" I checked with him, before choosing to make my move and slip my hand over to his lap.

"Yeah. I'm off of work for once." He nodded, making conversation as I leered just a little closer to him.

"That sounds like fun." I whispered as I attempted to find his lips with my own. It didn't take long for him to get what I was trying to do and elected to respond happily. I'd wound up on top when my phone began ringing, I groaned but sat back from him to answer it.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone feeling just a touch grumpy.

"Helena? Where are you guys? It's late." My mother's voice spoke back to me in the speaker, making the grumpiness melt away as I realised it was 8:30 on a school night. Whoops.

"Sorry, mom! We'll be back soon." I replied quickly, shuffling off of Mike's lap in an attempt to be more kempt with my mom on the phone.

"Alright, sweetie. Please be careful." Her plea was almost touching if it weren't for the fact that it seemed I could break all the bones in my body and Catharin Cullen could heal me up in a day.

"We will. Love you." I gave my goodbye but waited to hear hers.

"Love you too." As soon as I heard her response, I hung up and tried to brush away whatever dirt might have found it's way onto me. If my mom saw dirt on my knees when I'd just gotten back with Mike, I think I know what she'd suspect of us. Wouldn't be the best thing ever, honestly. It'd be kinda awkward.


End file.
